There Is A Light That Never Goes Out
by Samenia
Summary: It is basically a S+S, so MeiLin, etc, lovers, be prepared k? ANywa, Li comes back...what's changed? Also, sorry if I've made amistake and this new clow card is a mde up one k?
1. There is a light that never goes out (Pa...

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura or the song title or the song by the SMiths ok? So please don't sue me. All right go to the actual creators, which wouldn't be me. Thank you!

Author's note: This is my first card captors fic and I'm not an expert but I thought I'd give it a try. Thank you and I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! ~Samenia~

THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT

"Wait for me Tomoyo!" I yell as my friend keeps walking.

"Cool down Sakura! I wasn't going to leave you behind!" Tomoyo says.

I laugh as we continue walking to our dorm. It is late June and the atmosphere that I am in is peaceful. I watch as Tomoyo records the campus of our college. I guess she does this because this is the last week that we will be seeing our college for this year. 'I can't believe it's been four years.' My thoughts are interrupted by Tomoyo's calm voice. I look over at her and see her pointing towards the school doors somewhat urgently. 

"Sakura come on. The bell just rang." She replies to my bewilderment.

"Hai." I say and we both run to our class. 'Guess the dorm thing will have to wait till break.'

The afternoon goes by like a breeze. First break, then 2nd and 3rd period, lunch, and finally our last two periods. School is out for today and I head over to my house for a visit. As I'm about to open the door I have a second thought. I decide that I'll go to Penguin Park and swing a while. 'I do have some things to clear up.' As I head out the gate I see Touya.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"To the park for a while, tell dad I'll be a bit? I can only visit for a short while today." I ask.

"Sure." He says and enters the house.

I wait until he goes inside then head to the park. When I arrive the place is deserted. I smile, making my way towards my favorite swing. I sit there; swinging myself slowly as the breeze swirls some leaves around my feet. I look up and see the cherry blossoms blooming. 'More time to kill.' With a bit of a dejected feeling I let my head hang as my feet scrape the floor. 'This is where I shared with him, one of the greatest feelings of my life. 'I've waited six years, something I never should have done.' I frown as I recall my dilemma, pining over my lost time. I hear a leaf crunch causing my head to snap in its general direction. A familiar gleam of black hair catches my eye and I relax. 'It's just Touya, Sakura.'

"Hey squirt."

"Hey." I smile. "What brings you here? How come you're not hanging out with Yukito?"

"He went to eat." Touya plainly states while standing next to me. "Still thinking about him?"

"Yeah." I feel ashamed somewhat.

"Don't feel bad Sakura. I don't really like him but if you..."

"I know Touya. I know." I nod and continue to stare at the concrete surface beneath my wandering eyes.

We sit in silence for what seems like and eternity before someone else joins us. "Sakura! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Yeah Tomoyo?" I look at her.

"I have some good news...and some bad news." She says sort of out of breath.

"I think I'll go tell dad you'll be home soon." Touya says. I nod. "See ya at home squirt."

"You were saying?" I say to Tomoyo after Touya has left.

"Well, guess whose back in town?" She says with excitement.

I jump up from my swing. 'Could it be?' I grab her shoulders and shake her a little. "Could it be? Is it?" I begin.

She laughs and nods. "Hai Sakura-Chan."

I feel myself warm up all over and begin to jump up and down like a ten-year-old. I finally look at her again only to come face to face with a sad face. "Tomoyo, what is it?"

"There's one problem Sakura." She says. 

"What?" I ask in an agonized voice.

"He doesn't remember who we are. He lost his memory in Hong Kong." Tomoyo answers in a sorrowful voice.

My world comes crashing down. "What? No, Tomoyo, it can be. I can't believe that Syaoran lost his memory, I won't believe it. I WON'T!" I shout not letting the words sink in.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry." She begins. 

"NO!" I yell tearing away from the park, the memories, from everything.

I run all the way home. When there I burst through the door and run to my room. After slamming the door I slide down to the floor, sobs wracking my body. 'No...Not Syoaran.' I hug myself, hoping that the words aren't true. I never, in all my years of waiting to tell him, I never thought I wouldn't know him. As I gaze out my window I see the stars sparkling brightly. 'There's no brightness in this situation Sakura. He won't remember you, but...it is worth a try.' I decide that tomorrow I will go visit him. 'I will make you remember me, I will.' I vow silently as I slip into bed.

The next day...

The sunlight is flowing through my window. 'Thank the lord it's Saturday.' I roll out of bed and rub my eyes sleepily. My head aches and my eyes feel puffy. 'Was I crying all night?' I look into the mirror and see that my face is tear streaked. 'Syaoran!' I quickly take a shower, get dressed, and head to the kitchen for breakfast. I grab my toast and am about to step out the door when my dad stops me. "Where are you going Sakura?"

"To visit Syaoran." I say.

"He's back?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, sot of." I say and run out the door.

As I'm running I see someone up ahead. Thinking it is Yukito I run up to him and tap him on the back. "Where were you going? Tomoyo's?" I ask playfully.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" The person says.

I stop immediately and look into the person's eyes. "Syaoran?"

"Hai." He looks at me curiously. "How do you know my name?"

"Syaoran, you don't remember me? It's me, Sakura Kinimoto." I say. "Please Syaoran, you have to remember me."

"Pardon me miss, but I don't think I've ever met you." He says again.

"Uh...yeah, guess I thought you were someone else." I lie. "SO, where are you from?"

"Hong Kong. Actually, You're the first person I've seen since my arrival." He smiles. "Well, since you already know my name, and I know yours, can you help show me around? I'm quite new here and want to get a bit adjusted here. Would you mind?"

"Um...no. I wouldn't mind!" I reply cheerily and grab his hand. "Come on."

"Thank you." He says.

I look at where I've put my hand and quickly drop it. "Yeah...no problem."

There is an uncomfortable silence as we begin to walk to Penguin Park. 'He said he wanted to look around, so why not here first. After all, we are only a few blocks away.' I glance over at him. 'Oh Syaoran...Why now?' I feel as though I have lost a part of my heart. In fact, I know I have. "Wonder if he remembers MeiLin.' He seems to be peaceful, as we walk, like he never even quarreled with me during our younger days. I'm filled with regret with my decision. 'I should've told you sooner.' Finally we arrive at the park and I take him to the swings. I want to help him remember me. 'Maybe this will help.'

"So Syaoran, uh...do you remember this park?" I ask as I sit on the swing.

"No." He responds and sits down next to me. "I don't recollect such."

"Oh." I say downheartedly. "So, what brings you to America? Are you an exchange student?"

"No, I actually came for another reason. I do remember it being because I needed to see someone." His eyes are filled with confusion. "I believe it was a girl...but I...I can't remember exactly."

"I see." I nod and swing myself a bit. "Do you have any relatives here?"

"Yes, a girl named MeiLin, but I don't remember her." He says sadly. "I seem to be related to her though."

I stare at him. 'So he does remember MeiLin, or at least someone told him about her.' I suddenly hop off the swing and motion for him to stand as well. "What is it?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe you'd like to eat dinner at my house tonight. You're new here so I thought you'd like to get filled in on the city." I smile.

"I would like that. Thank you." He complies. "Where to now?"

"I guess I could show you our college. That's probably where you'll being going to school." I lead him to the college. 

While we walk I notice that he seems vaguely interested in talking. Just like the Syaoran I knew.' I think weakly as I remember the day he and I first met. He had wanted the Clow Cards from me and had tried to take them bye force. 'Haha...that's when Touya first met him as well.' I smile to myself, but it quickly turns into a frown. 'Touya! What will I do with him during dinner?' I figure that I will deal with it later. When we arrive at the school I show Syaoran my dorm. As he examines it his eyes fall upon a picture. I look as he picks it up. "What have you got there Syaoran?" I ask.

"It's a picture of you, two girls, and...me?" He looks puzzled. "But how...?"

"Oh that!" I grab it and shove it under my pillowcase. "That's not you! It's just uh...someone who looks almost like you. Yeah, like you!" 

"I guess." He says. "Um...Sakura? Would you mind if I asked if we could go eat now? I'm a bit hungry."

"No problem." I say and we walk to my house.

AT DINNER...

"So, Syaoran, how was Hong Kong?" My dad asks.

"It's a very nice place." He answers while taking a spoonful of soup.

I smile sadly as Syaoran talks with my dad. I look at Touya who is ignoring everyone. Yukito is also ignoring everyone. 'That's normal. He's eating.' I stare at my soup as if it is vile. I can't eat. The liquid is still and haunting for some odd reason. Suddenly it ripples. I realize that I'm crying. 'Oh no...not in front of everyone here.' I stand silently and turn towards my father with my head low. "Father, may I be excused?" My father nods and I walk slowly to the hall. Once out of seeing distance I bolt out the back door. I run for what seems like hours until I reach the park again. I know no one will come look for me here. Once again, I'm running away from my problems, from the truth, from Syaoran. I violently throw myself against the tree. My favorite tree. Cherry Blossoms. I quickly bury my head in my hands, trying to disintegrate the feelings that begin to well up inside me. 

For some queer reason I sit here, hoping that Syaoran will come for me, but I know such will not happen. After all, this isn't the same Syaoran. 'Oh please...why can't you remember me?' My mind screams in my head. I begin to shake all over, my sobs becoming louder. I sound like I am choking, but I don't care. 'I NEVER SHOULD'VE WAITED SO LONG!' I suddenly turn to the tree and begin beating it harshly with my fists. Minutes pass before I drop my fists and cradle my bleeding knuckles in my shirt. I begin sobbing once again, the pain of my loss and my knuckles mixing together. I don't know how long I've been there but I begin to doze off but a voice wakes me. 

"SAKURA!" 

I look up. "Touya?"

"Are you ok?" Yukito asks. "Touya, Syaoran and I have been looking all over for you."

"I am." I get up weakly. "Where are they?"

"We're right here!"

"Touya, Syaoran!" Yukito shouts. Once they arrive Yukito says something about having to go home. I watch as he walks off, giving me a wink before disappearing.. Touya looks mildly irritated to be standing next to Syaoran but seems ok since this isn't the same one. Touya grabs my hands.

"Sakura, why are you're knuckles bleeding?" He asks.

"I...I" I begin but don't finish as he glances at the wood pieces stuck to my knuckles. 

"I see." He helps me up. "Let's get you back home."

I look back at Syaoran who is following in the back. He seems to be worried. I stare a bit longer, meeting his sudden gaze. I avert my eyes to the sidewalk. 'No...I can't do this anymore.' Very slowly I become aware of a hand holding mine, rubbing it softly. I look up and see Syaoran wiping off the blood chunks and wrapping a piece of cloth around it. "Why did you just run out?" He asks.

"I...I needed some fresh air." I lie.

"Does that explain this?" He shows me my bloody hands. 

"No...you don't understand." I say and pull them away from him. "You won't understand."

"You're probably right." He smiles. "But I'd like to." 

I smile in return as we head to his house. Touya walks in back, watching me while I walk Syaoran home. When we arrive at his house he opens the door to step in but stops halfway. He turns to me with a genuine smile of caring. "You really are kind Sakura Kinimoto. I thank you." He says before fading away inside his house. As Touya and I walk back to our house I make a new vow. 'I will help you Syaoran-kun, but this time I will help you remember for you.' I sigh sadly at what I must do. I do want him to remember me but I will put myself aside for him. "It's ok Sakura." I reassure myself. "It'll be ok.'

(Well, I hope to have part 2 out soon! PLEASE R&R and hope you liked it! THANX! ~samenia! Oh and by the way, everyone noticed it is an S+S right?) ^_~


	2. There is a light that never goes out (pa...

NTD: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura so please don't sue me. Oh yeah, I don't own the song either. That's property of the Smiths. Hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
AN: Um...yeah. sorry I ain't an expert at this but you know. Sorry it's so short this time. I hope the next one to be longer. enjoy! ~SAMENIA~  
  
There Is A Light That Never Goes Out (Part 2)  
  
Take me out tonight, Where there's music and there's people  
  
Who are young and alive, Driving in your car  
  
I never never want to go home, Because I haven't got one, anymore  
  
  
I sing softly to the tune and lyrics of The Smiths. 'This song has so many meanings.' I grin at that thought and turn my radio off. It's been a long day. After I cam home from Syaoran's tongiht, I just couldn't sleep. 'Well, it isn't that late. It's barely 10:00.' For the past 6 months I've been helping him in trying to regain his past memory. 'He doesn't know that though.' I casually sit on the bed and inspect my telephone. 'Sakura, why are you inspecting your telephone?' I ask myself aloud. With a sigh I place it back on the receiver and go to my closet, opening it. With a sad spark in my eye I browse the various outfits that Tomoyo had made me during our card captor days. "Tomoyo...wonder how she's been? I know Eriol was back as well but I haven't heard from her since our meeting earlier today.'  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
I run and pick up my phone. "Hello? This is Sakura Kinimoto."  
  
"Hi Sakura. Thought I'd just let you know some things." Tomoyo's voice speaks over the phone.  
  
"Oh? Like what?" I jump on my bed and settle down in the pillows. "Is it about Eriol?"  
  
"Um...he's here, true, but that's not what it was about." I hear her say nervously. "Actually, it was about Syaoran. I saw him earlier. He seemed lonely, out of order, sort of lost ya know?"  
  
"Really? Maybe I should go talk to him." I reply with worry. "Is that all? I think I might go over there now."  
  
"Well, I just thought I should let you know that and that Eriol and I are going to that festival tomorrow, you know? The one to celebrate Christmas?" She says. "I thought you might bring Syaoran since he won't have anyone to go with."  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Tomoyo. I'm going to go see Syaoran." I say and hang up. I run downstairs and see that Touya is with Yukito again. 'Gee, what a surprise, Yukito is eating.' Touya looks annoyed as his friend eats. I run up to him and tell him that I am going for a walk. He gives me an odd look. "At this hour?" He says.  
  
"It's for Syaoran." I say. "I have to do this."  
  
"Fine. Just be careful Sakura." He turns back to Yukito. "Don't you ever stop eating?"  
  
I laugh at Yukito's reply. On my way to Syaoran's I notice a lone figure sitting by the lake on a bench. 'Syaoran? It couldn't be.' I walk over to get a better look. 'It is Syaoran!' I gather my courage and sit next to him. He looks at me with bewilderment and surprise. "Konichiwa Syaoran-Kun." I say. "What brings you here tonight?"  
  
"Nothing in particular Sakura-chan, I just feel empty." He says.  
  
"Empty? Empty as in how? Are you hungry, or are you thirsty?" I ask.   
  
"No, not that kind of empty. I feel as if something, someone, is missing from my life. As if a big part of me has been lost for some time now." He stares at the water. "I feel as if I'm not me."  
  
"But you are you Li Syaoran." I say. " I know that you aren't the Li Syaoran I used to know but..."  
  
"That's just it Sakura. How do you know that if we met six months ago?" He gives me a frustrated look. "How do you know me so well? How come I don't remember you?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know, but I do know this." I begin with a ghostly smile. "Someone once told me this saying. Someone once told me that there is a light that never goes out and that light exists in all of us. What I'm saying Syaoran, is that you will find the truth out and that it will be better."  
  
"Do you really believe that Sakura?" He asks.  
  
"I really do." I lean over and hug him. "I really do."  
  
"Sakura I...I have something to confess." His voice cracks.   
  
I look up at him with worry. "Syaoran? Are you ok?"  
  
"Sakura I...I think that I..." He stutters. "I think that I'm falling..."  
  
"Syaoran?" I move back a bit and stare into his beautiful amber eyes.   
  
As he starts to speak again I jump off the bench and begin backing away further. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He stands and begins advancing towards me.  
  
"No..." I whisper. "NO!" I tear away from him and begin running. 'STOP RUNNING SAKURA!' I yell to myself. I can't stop. I'm running away from him. 'He can't love me! It's just someone else speaking. He doesn't remember me and if he did then he wouldn't love me.' I wipe the tears away furiously as I continue my journey to my familiar comforting spot. Once there I collapse onto the ground. 'I can't love him, I can't.' I repeat over and over in my head. Fresh tears spring to my eyes and begin to fall like a river flows. I curl up into a ball and stare at the sky. Slowly but steadily I begin to sing.  
  
"And if a double-decker bus, crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die  
and if a ten ton truck kills the both of us..." I stop as a familiar voice begins to sing.  
  
"To die by your side, well the pleasure the privilege is mine." Syaoran finishes as he walks towards me. "Sakura..."  
  
"I...I..." In a flash I'm on my feet, preparing to run like hellfire.   
  
"Don't run Sakura." He says. "I'm sorry, whatever I said, I'm sorry."  
  
"No. I'm sorry. I just...I just recalled something scary that all." I say. "I shouldn't have run off like that."  
  
"It's all right Sakura." He hugs me. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"That's ok. I'll walk YOU home." I say and take his hand. "Come on."  
  
When we reach his house I stop him first. "Syaoran, do you remember anything about your past?"  
  
"No...not much." He sits on his front steps. "I do remember a little though."  
  
"What do you remember?" I ask taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Well, I remember something about cards, special cards. I also remember something about a girl, but not her name. She had eyes, just like yours. I remember her most, she seems to stick out." He says. "Why?"  
  
"I was just curious. Um...so you have dreams?" I begin. "About your past?"  
  
"Well, I do have dreams about capturing those special cards and, now that I think about it, that Giant Penguin at the park looks familiar." He answers. "But that girl...she looks just like you. I just can't figure out why she looks like you."  
  
  
'That's because she is me.' I think. I sigh loudly and slump against him. "Well, it's late now Syaoran, I'm going to go home." As I begin to walk away I remember what Tomoyo told me. "One more thing. Tomorrow Eriol, Tomoyo, and I are going to the Christmas festival...would you like to go with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." He smiles at me before going inside. "Goodnight Sakura."  
  
"Goodnight...Syaoran." I frown as I remember his words. "The girl...she looks just like you..."  
  
'How could I be so selfish? I wanted to get him back just so he would love me, but now...it's not like that anymore.' I couple of tears trickle down my cheeks but I wipe them away. 'We'll see how it goes at the festival.'   
  



	3. There is a light that never goes out (pa...

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura or the song title or the song by the SMiths ok? So please don't sue me. All right go to the actual creators, which wouldn't be me. Thank you!

Author's note: This is my first card captors fic and I'm not an expert but I thought I'd give it a try. Thank you and I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! ~Samenia~

THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT (CHAP. 3) 

"That's very pretty Eriol. Thank you." Tomoyo says as Eriol hands her a porcelain flower. 

"You're most welcome my lady." He says with his strange smile. "So, how are you two?" 

"I'm fine." I smile. "Syaoran? Are you ok?" 

"Yes, I am." He grins. "So where to next Tomoyo?" 

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Tomoyo says slyly. "It's a beautiful night out to look at the stars." 

I glare daggers at Tomoyo. "That would be a lovely idea." Eriol replies and takes her arm. "Shall we?" 

"Sure." Syaoran says and suddenly takes my arm. "May I Sakura?" 

"I…I…sure." I begin walking with him and Eriol and Tomoyo to the Ferris Wheel. 

When we get in I hear an announcement over the carnival. I perk my ears up to listen more. "Tomoyo?" 

"Sakura, Syaoran, did you hear that?" Tomoyo winks at me. "They're having a cutest couple contest. Maybe you and Syaoran should enter." 

I grab her once we're off the Ferris Wheel. "What are you pulling Tomoyo?" 

"Oh nothing." She says. "But don't worry, I don't think Syaoran will catch on. Eriol and I are going to enter so you'll feel better." 

"TOMOYO!" I whine and turn pink. "That is so embarrassing!" 

"Sakura!" 

"Oh!" I gasp and turn around, abruptly placing Tomoyo away from Syaoran and I. "Yes? What is it?" 

"I just wanted to know if we could talk later? You know, after the carnival?" He gives me a serious look. I nod. "Meet me at Penguin park?" 

I nod again as he takes my hand. 'Tomoyo, I will get you for this.' I vow silently as we make our way to the stage. "Syaoran, are you sure about this?" 

"Not really. Tomoyo said it would be fun." He gives me a curious look. 

"SHE WHAT?" I feel as though my eyes have popped out of my sockets. "Do you SERIOUSLY think that?" 

"Um…not really. It's kind of embarrassing." He looks the other way. "Well, let's get it over with." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our contestants for the first annual cutest couple contest!" The host says. "Right now, our couples will model off some outfits, made by our very own Miss Tomoyo, and we will see how cute each couple looks together!" 

I feel myself get irritated. "Made by Tomoyo huh? Gee, wonder what our costumes will be." 

"Our first couple is Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran!" The host smiles. "Let's see what they look like in their modeling clothes, but first, let us remind ourselves of the rules and…" 

The man's voice fades as I grab my costume and put it on. I see Tomoyo and Eriol putting theirs on as well. By the time I'm done I barely realize what the costumes are. 'Our old Card Captor outfits. How could she? I knew Tomoyo would do this, but I didn't think it hurt so much to see this clothing again.' I glance over at Syaoran who is patiently waiting is his outfit. I have to look away to hide the hurt in my eyes. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to the person. 

"Sakura…these clothes…they seem familiar." He says. "It's as if I've worn them many times before." 

I feel hopeful. 'He must remember now.' I smile at him. "Really? So do I." 

"Here you are folks! Sakura and Syaoran!" 

We walk out and the crowd of people go wild. I feel my cheeks getting hot. 'Oh god, I'm blushing!' I turn to Syaoran. He looks nervous and somewhat unsure. He almost looks like the old Syaoran I know. 'Could it be? Has he returned?' I tug at his hand and make him face me. "Syaoran? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." He says with and impassive voice. "What are we doing here? What am I doing here?" 

"I…" 

"Did you drag me here Sakura?!" He looks angry. "How did I get back to America? I'm supposed to be in Hong Kong!" 

"You're back!" I say with delight and hug him. "Syaoran I missed you so much!" 

"Um…Sakura. Why are you hugging me?" 

"Because, after all this time, you're finally back." I sigh happily. 

"Um…Sakura, I didn't go anywhere. I've been standing here the whole time. We came out together remember?" He gives me an odd look. "Are you sick?" 

"No…but you…and you…um…nevermind." I say sadly. "I'm just a bit hyper I guess." 

"Oh." He says. 

I sigh again. 'For a minute, I really had the old Syaoran back, but now…there's got to be a way.' I smile at the crowd and we finally walk off. Next is Tomoyo and Eriol, then five more couples after that. I sit in the back, waiting for the winners to be announced while I sip a glass of tea. I see Syaoran standing by the side stage, his look a far away one. I can only hope that he will have more flashbacks, if that's what one can call them. I stand as I see all the couples lining up. I drag him over and we stand next to Tomoyo and Eriol. She looks over at me and grins. 

"You're gonna win Sakura!" She cheers. 

"Yeah I guess." I say as I grip Syaoran's hand. 

"And the winners are…SAKURA AND SYAORAN!" 

"YES!" I jump up then throw myself at Syaoran. He holds me in his arms for a few minutes before setting me back on my feet. We're about to receive the trophy when Syaoran suddenly faints. "SYAORAN!" I drop to my knees and catch him before he hits the ground. I shake him to see if he'll wake but he doesn't. I feel my eyes burn and begin to tear. "SYAORAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" 

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo and Eriol run over and help me pick him up. "Eriol, call an ambulance, NOW!" 

"WHAT"S HAPPENING TOMOYO?!" I scream hysterically after a few more shakes. "WHY ISN'T HE WAKING UP?! WHY?!" 

"Sakura, calm down! You're spazing!" She shakes my shoulders. "He'll be ok. I'm sure it was just a moment of overwhelming…happiness." 

"Uh huh…" I choke out. "So he'll be ok?" 

"Yes." Eriol says. "Here, go in the ambulance." 

I nod and they lead me to the ambulance. I get in and say bye. As we head to the hospital and I smile weakly. "Syaoran, I'm here." I gently brush his bangs back and place a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm here." 

I don't know how long I've been waiting but I'm in the hospital sitting on the chair in the waiting room. I'm about o doze off when a doctor comes up to me. "You're the young lady who brought in the young man earlier? A Li Syaoran?" He asks. I nod. "Well, he's going to be fine. He just had a slight overload of information in his brain, although I don't what caused it."

"May I go see him now?" I ask tentively.

"Yes." The man says then leaves. "It is room 318."

I thank him and head over to his room. I'm eager to see him since he seems ok. 'What could it have been though? People don't just have a sensory overload for nothing.' Quietly I open the door and step in. The room is dark and silent as death. I walk to the bed and stand by it, resting my hand on his cheek. "Syaoran?"

"Sakura, there's something I think you should know." He says.

I jump a little and move my hand away. "I…I'm sorry. Didn't know you were awake." I laugh nervously. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Back, when I was in Hong Kong, I vaguely remember something trivial, though it seems rather important." He stares out the window. "After I went back to Hong Kong because of my mother and the clan, I remember holding a picture of a girl as I got off the plane. I was so engrossed by the girls beautiful features that I tripped. I remember tripping on the staircase, then blackness."

I choke back a sob as he turns to me, looking at me like the same Syaoran that left me four years ago. "Are you?"

"I am." He says.

My eyes begin to tear as I see him slowely get up and make his way over to my chair. "You…you…really are."

Gently but lovingly he cups my face in his hands. "Sakura I…I…AHHHHH!"

"SYAORAN!" I try to hold him as he backs away. He holds his head in his hands and continues his anguished cries. "Syaoran, are you ok?"

"Stay away from me!" He shouts. "No…NO! NO MORE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Please Syaoran, let me help you!" I cry, once again trying to help him. 

Suddenly he stops and looks up at me, eyes full of curiosity. "Sakura, why am I in the hospital?"

He's gone. "You don't remember?" I sigh sadly as I now realize that Syaoran is having flashbacks but hasn't returned. "Well, actually there's nothin to remember. You just hurt yourself, that's all. But you're better now so, I'll check you out."

With a heavy sadness upon my shoulders I take his hand and lead him to the nurse's station. "Nurse? My. Li is ready to leave." I say. She looks at me with a sarcastic look. "The doctor said he could go." Finally she nods, checks the computer, and we leave. On the way to his house I notice his look is far away, sad, longing. "Syaoran, would you mind walking home alone the rest of the way? I need some time alone."

"But…"

"Go." I say. "Please."

He nods and walks off, disappearing into the morning fog. With one more heavy sigh I walk the short distance to the park. As I round the corner I halt to a stop. "Tomoyo? Eriol?" I jump behind the tree and spy. 'Ah, a little spying never hurt anyone.' I decide to have a small peak. When I look out I see Tomoyo and Eriol holding hands, sitting on the ground. 'So…they ARE an item.' Suddenly I hear a leaf crunch behind me. "Who the?"

"Hello Sakura."

I practically jump out of my skin. "KERO?!"

"YUP!" He shouts.

"SHUT UP! Tomoyo and Eriol will hear you!" I say and slap a hand over his mouth. "Why don't we go to my house? Come on."

We quickly make our escape to my house and run up to my room. "So Kero, what's wrong this time? Didn't we seal the clow cards for good?"

"Well, I thought we did, but, there's more to it than just the cards." He says. "The cards that we need to capture now, but, they were created. Someone is messing with the book of Clow. We need to stop them."

"But…But Kero, who's going to help me?" I ask.

"The little brat of course."

"Kero, he doesn't remember the Clow cards. He doesn't remember MeiLin that well either…he doesn't even remember me…" I tear up a bit but brush it aside just as quickly.

"Are you for real Sakura?" His eyes widen."This can't be possible! This could be the end of the universe!"

"KERO!" I yell.; "You're freaking me out! This is just too much to handle!"

"But Sakura, you're a Card Captor!" He says.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be one anymore!" I yell loudly. "Maybe, I don't want the responsibility! I'm tired Kero!"

"Sakura…" Kero begins. "You can't give up on the clow cards!"

"YES I CAN!" I repeat over and over again. "I am MY own person."

"Well, I can't force you to Sakura but you know where to find me if you change your mind." Kero says sadly. "Goodbye…"

I watch as he disappears through the window, With burden I trudge over to my bed and ly down. I'm about to put on my radio when I hear a rapping at my window. I look up and jump. "Syaoran!" I open the window and let him in. "What the hell? Are you crazy? If Otausan found you…or Onnichan, he'd kill you!"

"Well there've been stranger things like that little yellow stuffed animal floating out your window, or was that a figment of my imagination?" He dusts his pants off.

"Oh!" I sweat drop slightly. "That was a figment of your imagination…and um…since when do you jump through my window?"

"I don't, but the door was locked." He points to the tree. "That was the only other way."

"Ahh…haha." I laugh solemnly. "So, what did you come here for?"

"Nothing really. I just thought that maybe we could go talk." He smiles. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Well, is later ok? I have something to do right now." I lie. "I have to go to the shopping center to pick up some supplies for Touya and my father."

"Can I go with you?" He asks.

I stare at him a while. 'Kero, I will go.' I think. 'I can't let this world be destroyed. I can't let Syaoran be destroyed without his proper memory. I can't let love be destroyed because of my own selfish reasons.' I know what I must do. "No Syaoran. You stay at home. I will visit you later. I just need some time to think." I place a fake smile on my lips, hoping that he will fall for it. He falters. 

"Ok. See you later Sakura." He jumps through my window and is gone.   


Once he is gone I grab my old Card Captors outfit. Rummaging through my jewelry box I find the clow key. With a weak smile I place it around my neck, the clothes in the other. 'I don't know if I'll make it my friends.' I think as I step to the window. 'I guess this is goodbye for now.' With that last thought I hop out the window, disappearing from the place where I hope to return.

POV SWITCH (SYAORAN)

'Why did Sakura ask me to go? Something has to be up.' I watch silently from behind my cache as Sakura jumps through her window. As she adjusts herself I see a flash of a key like necklace that falls from her neck. It's a pretty key, seeming almost familiar. As she leans over to pick it up I get a better look. Suddenly my head begins to hurt. It pounds. 'W…what is happening? Why does it hurt so much?' I grab my head and fall to my knees as the pain intensifies. Then, as if by magic, the pain is gone. I get up just in time to see Sakura run off with that yellow stuffed animal. I follow them. 'Sakura, where are you going? You don't have to lie to me.'

POV SWITCH (SAKURA)

"Kero, where exactly am I supposed to go?" I ask as we continue running. "Definitely not Penguin Park, I'm sure!"

" Right! Well, to be quite frank it's not anywhere near civilization!" Kero glances around. 

"IS it on the city's outskirts?" I keep running even though I'm out of breath.

"You could say that." He says.

"Well, how far is it then?" I pant.

"Just a couple more miles!" He says.

I've been running for hours. I know Kero and I are beyond the city, far beyond it. 'Far beyond Syaoran.' I think sadly. 'I never even told him.' A couple tears travel down my cheeks but are dried by the wind that rushes on my face. "Now are we almost there?" I ask.

"Yeah!" He says. "Stop right here!"

"Ok." I say. "Where is the card? I sense it. What is the card? Kero?"

"I think it's-AHHHHHHH!"

"Kero!" I cry as I see him shot back 12 feet away from me. I glance around. "Clow Card! REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Out of the darkness a beautiful glowing card steps, flaming red and orange. It looks at me oddly before a laugh escapes its throat. "Hahahaha...hello."

"You can talk?" I ask bewildered. In all my years of capturing I had never met a talking Clow Card. "What are you?"

"I am a Clow Card of course. Little girl, back off now, if you want to live." She says.

"NEVER!" I take another look at her. 'She looks like a fire type card. Wind and Water might do the trick.' I raise my wand. "WATER, WIND RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

I watch as the water and wind attack disintegrate in front of her. "Water and Wind? Well, that won't work dear child."

"What are you?" I call back the cards. "WATER, WIND RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!"

"Till next time child." She starts to fade away. "A bit of warning, I will strike where the living lay!"

"WHAT? WAIT!" I begin to run towards her but a sudden voice stops me.

"SAKURA!"

'SYAORAN!' I turn around just in time as Syaoran slams into me, knocking us both to the ground. "OOF!"

"Oh, Sakura! Sorry!" He says and quickly helps me up. 

"That's alright." I rub my head.

"Sakura, why are you wearing that?" He points to my outfit. "Wasn't that for the contest?"

"Um yeah...just felt like playing." I scratch my head and laugh.

"At 11:00 at night? And in the rural part of the town?" He gives me a questioning look. 

"Look, it's a long story." I fan myself. 'I wonder if he saw the Clow Card?' I plainly look towards the city. "Let's just go home."

As we begin to walk away I remember Kero. 'Oh no! Kero!' I turn to Syaoran. "Can you wait a minute? I forgot something." I run over and pick up Kero who is ok but sleeping. 'That blast must have hurt some.' I gently wrap him in my scarf and place him in my bag. "Ok. Let's go!" As we continue running I look back. 'I will figure out what that Clow Card is. But what did she mean till next time? Striking at the living?' 

(Hey again! I'm sorry if it's so cheap & short but I need to make it somewhat suspensful right? If it's even that. Anyway, hope to have the next part out soon. THANX!) ~SAMENIA~ 


	4. There is a light that never goes out (pa...

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura or the song title or the song by the Smiths ok? So please don't sue me. All right go to the actual creators, which wouldn't be me. Thank you!

Author's note: This is my first card captors fic and I'm not an expert but I thought I'd give it a try. Thank you and I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! ~Samenia~

THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT (Chap. 4)

'It's a beautiful day.' I sit up, yawn, stretch, then rub my eyes. "It's a lazy morning isn't it Sakura?"

I take a hasty glance at Kero. "Definitely."

After I am done, I go to the bathroom to perform the "Daily rituals" of beauty. 'Or at least to look decent.' I snort at that thought and finish brushing my teeth. 'Have I got a busy day today.' I think as I glance at my planner. "So what shall we do first Kero?" I ask while pinning up my hair.

"Well, there's always the Clow-"

"No." I say firmly. "Not yet. Besides, this new card probably won't come out until nighttime like it did last time."

"I was going to say why don't we try figuring out what it meant by strike where the living lay." Kero huffs.

"I guess. Maybe we should go see Tomoyo." I say knowing that Kero will jump at that suggestion.

"CAKE!" He shouts happily. "Let's go!"

"OK!" I say stuffing him in my bag as we dash out the house and roller-blade to Tomoyo's. 'I don't think I'll ever give up this kind of transportation.' I smile. 'I've been doing this since fourth grade.' When we arrive at Tomoyo's I ring her doorbell. "TOMOYO!" I shout. "ARE YOU HERE?" Finally the door opens and Tomoyo steps out, still in her pajamas. I stifle my incoming laugh as she sleepily opens the gate. "Tomoyo, what's happened to you? You're NEVER up late." I joke.

"Yeah well, Eriol wouldn't shut up last night." She says blushing slightly.

"Oh? Well, while you were rejoicing, hehe, I brought you a surprise." I search my bag. "AH! Here it is!"

"What?" She looks at me expectantly. I see her smile as Kero jumps out. "KERO!"

"We thought we'd visit you before he and I go to the store." I smile brightly.

"But Sakura...if Kero's here then..."She begins. My smile is replaced by a frown as I nod. "There are more Clow cards?"

"Well, there is one more Clow card." I flop down onto the sidewalk. "What am I going to do Tomoyo? This is a new card that I know nothing about and I can't defeat it by myself. The only person who can help is Syaoran and he's...not available."

"Maybe, uh...maybe Eriol can help. I don't think he can help in terms of capturing the card up front but maybe he'll know something. He is a...you know sorcerer after all." She says reassuringly. "He's still here so why not go ask him?"

I smile and get up to go see him. 'Maybe he will be able to help.' As we enter her house I see Eriol sitting in the living room reading a book. "Ah, Tomoyo, Sakura, how are you?" He says. "And to what may I owe this visit Sakura?"

"Well, it's about the Clow cards." I say loud enough for them to hear.

"They're back?" He looks interested. "What is it? Has someone been meddling with the book?"

"No, well I guess so. It's a new card." Kero says popping out from behind Tomoyo's head. "It's called the DarkPlasma card."

"DarkPlasma card?" Tomoyo looks thoughtful. "Have you seen it already?"

"Yeah. Last night." I say leaving out the part where Syaoran found me. "I tried to use my wind and water attack but they died right in front of her. Oh, and this card can talk."

"Well, if I remember correctly, Plasma comes from human blood and the sun, but the dark part is a bit unfamiliar and doesn't make sense. What did she look like?" Tomoyo asks.

"Well, she looked like the fire card but with black flames leaping around her." I say. "All I know as of now is that she is very powerful and she said something about striking where the living lay. Any ideas?" 

"Um...for the first part, I think you should see Syaoran. As for the second, I can't say much right now." Eriol says. "I'm sorry."

"But Eriol...Syaoran doesn't know anything about the Clow cards remember?" I say distressed. "He can't help me...isn't there ANYTHING you can tell me or show me that will help me?"

"I'm very sorry Sakura but I'm not a card captor. I can only do so much." He shakes his head. 

"Sakura, don't stress. I'm sure you'll be able to beat this card, and I'm sure Syaoran will remember in time." My best friend says.

"Thanks." I hug her. "Well, I'm off. Gotta go run errands. See ya!"

As I exit Tomoyo's I remember Kero. 'I'm sure he'll be fine here with her and Eriol.' I skate off to the plaza. When I get there I see the place is mildly full. I shrug and head to the ice cream shop. 'Errands? And they believed me? HA!' after receiving my ice cream I skate over to my school campus. 'It's completely deserted. It would be Sakura. It's Christmas time.' Even though there's no school I find my campus to be somewhat more relaxing then my regular atmosphere. 'Uh…yeah right!' I'm about to get up and leave when I spot someone walking towards me. 'Syaoran?' As I get a closer look the person becomes clear. 'Oh, it's Touya!' I stand up and wave wildly. "TOUYA! OVER HERE!" 

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asks. "I thought you went to run errands. That's what Tomoyo told me."

"And you believed that? My god you are gullible." I slap my forehead in exasperation. "Anyway, I still have to go visit other people today so tell Dad I'll be late again."

"As usual." He rolls his eyes. "By the way, what OTHER people would you HAVE to go see?"

"Um…haha…" I begin to skate backwards as if escaping from Touya. "I'm just going to see Chicharu."

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes again and walks off. "See you at dinner Sakura."

'That was too close for comfort.' I wipe my head and sigh heavily. 'Careful Sakura. Don't want to ruin relationships before the final battle. I mean, what if you die? Do you want to go on a bad note? No so shut your mouth Sakura Kinomoto! Stop thinking your going to die! The battle hasn't even started yet!' I knock my head lightly against the tree. "I really have to stop this." I smile and skate back to the plaza. 

At the plaza I see that the crowd has died down even more than before. I shrug and make my way over to the bookstore. Books aren't really my thing but I decide that there's nothing better to do. While browsing the various selections of mystery thrillers I spot someone outside. 'Yukito?' I walk out a bit to get a better look. "No, maybe it's Eriol.' I finally settle on it being Eriol and continue to browse lazily. I'm skimming through a book by the author Isaac Asimov when someone taps my shoulder. "I didn't know you liked science Sakura."

"I don't...hehe." I scratch my head nervously. "Syaoran-kun?"

Hai Sakura-Chan." He nods and smiles. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting rid of boredom." I point towards the clothes store. "I think I'll skim through there next."

"May I come?" He asks politely.

"I uh...ah, sure." I say. 'I can't refuse him anymore. He'll begin to suspect.'

The sun has become bright which is odd since it is Christmas time, but I don't think much of it. "Syaoran-kun, what are you doing for Christmas?" I ask timidly.

"Don't know yet." He whistles lightly. "I thought that maybe you'd like to do something." 

"Well, I guess…but what does that have to do with you?" I already know his implications but I decide to play dumb. 

"I meant, I thought maybe you'd like to do something with…with me." A blush creeps into his cheeks.

"Um…I think that'd be nice." I say as I feel my cheeks start to burn a bit. "Any ideas?"

"Not as of." He says. "Why don't we go talk about it somewhere else?"

"The park?" I look at him. He nods. "Ok. Just let me get a soda first. Um…you want one?"

"Sure." He says. "Let's go."

Upon receiving our sodas I lean down and retie the shoelaces to my skates. I laugh as I go ahead of Syaoran since he is in ordinary shoes. "Do you want to race?"

"But Syaoran-kun, I'm in skates." I say. 

"So?" He laughs.

"Ok. I know that you might win. Besides, you do have a record running speed." I gesture. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

We're off, speeding down the empty sidewalks. I see him catching up to me so I try to swivel to the side. Instead of boosting myself forward I trip and slam into Syaoran, knocking us both to the ground. 'Real smooth Sakura.' I sigh and rest my chin on his arm which is where it is laying. "So much for racing huh?" He chuckles.

"Yeah." I sigh dreamily. 'I can't believe I'm with Syaoran…even though he's not the real one. No! Get up Sakura, you have to stop this!' I scold myself then jump up, offering him my hand. "Come on…I think that we can still make it to the park before the sun sets." He nods and we walk. When there we both sit on a swing. 'They are a bit small but that never stopped me.' I giggle softly and kick the floor with my skate. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Um…earlier on, you had said you wanted to talk." I begin quietly.

"Hai, I remember." He answers.

"Well, um…what did you want to discuss?" I ask again. 

"For starters, I don't really want to talk about it now. Secondly, it wasn't that important anyway…I guess." He says.

"Oh, sorry. But…are you absolutely sure Syaoran-kun? I'm here if you need…need me." I whisper in a choked tone.

I feel arms helping me off my swing, curling around me in a hug. "Arigato Sakura-Chan. I believe you are the kindest person I've met."

"Syaoran-kun I…Arigato." I blush and welcome his embrace. "Syaoran-kun, I...I do have something to tell you."

I pull away from him so that I can see into his gorgeous amber eyes. When I see them though I begin to feel weak and as if I can't tell him the truth. "Sakura, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No…no it's not." I say. "Syaoran-kun, after today I…you, will not be able to see me."

"But Sakura…"

"I fear that the reason of why I must leave is not something I cannot say." I continue to gaze into his amber eyes. "I will be leaving you as well as my loved ones without any guarantee that I will return."

"Sakura, what are you saying?" He seems somewhat frantic.

I place a finger over his lips. "My dear Syaoran-kun, I am sorry that I cannot tell you more. I must go. Goodbye." With those last words I run off into the sunset leaving a wondering Syaoran behind.

POV switch (Syaoran)

I watch as she disappears. 'Sakura where are you going?' I stand there, dumbfounded with her last words. 'Syaoran, what are you doing you idiot? Go follow her!' As that thought crosses my mind I bolt after her, wondering why I do it. Something is pushing me to do this but I don't give it a second thought. 'I'm going to find out Sakura. I'm going to find out!'

POV SWITCH (SAKURA) {AN: Yes I know. The POV switches for Syaoran are short but they are supposed to be that way since it's mainly supposed to be Sakura's POV. K? Great! Onward! }

"Ok, um...Kero, should we mark off the checklist now?" I search my room for the clipboard.

"Sure Sakura." Kero says and nods. "It's under your bed."

"Oh." I duck to my bed and retrieve the checklist. 'Ah, here you are.' I smirk and reach for a pencil. Blowing a strand of hair from my face, I begin checking off items. "Hey Kero, should we check off Tomoyo?"

"No. Remember, no one gets involved except you and I. This is supposed to be unknown." He reminds me.

"Ok." I laugh lightly as I think back to my earlier statement. 'Should we check off Tomoyo? Haha, boy would she laugh at that. Tomoyo, an object.' As I continue to think about the battle, I feel melancholy. "I'm so sorry Syaoran, I really wanted to help you regain your memory, but now all I can do is help you live.' I turn to Kero who is climbing into my bag. "Ok Kero. Let's go."

I have officially changed into the last card captor outfit Tomoyo made for me. 'Tomoyo I can't believe you made this.' She had made it right after the Christmas festival when I told her the old ones didn't fit anymore. I look down at myself and smile sadly. 'You chose brilliant colors Tomoyo, my friend.' I am wearing a pair of black knee length boots, red tights with a black skirt over them. For a shirt I wear a red tank top, a black cape attached on my shoulders along with a pair of elbow length black gloves. The last pieces that finish my final card captor outfit are a red tiara and my newly remodeled Clow Key wand. 'Really, Tomoyo, you've prepared me in death's colors. I still know you meant well dear Tomoyo.'

I chuckle at that. 'Syaoran-kun...I hope you stay safe during this battle. It is for you and my other loved ones that I sacrifice myself, if necessary.' I sigh one last time before running into the setting sun, disappearing into the orange haze. 'Good bye. Hopefully this won't be forever.'

POV SWITCH (SYAORAN)

"Tomoyo, you have to tell me where Sakura went!" I shout. "She might be in danger!"

"She's gone?" Tomoyo looks bewildered. "Oh my god! {AN: No offense.} She could be after the card! Eriol!"

"Card? What card?" I ask stupefied.

"This will be too hard to explain Syaoran. You don't have memory of it so we will have to discuss this later." Tomoyo grabs her coat and tape recorder. "ERIOL!"

"But Tomoyo. I...I care for Sakura! I'm not going to let her die at the hands of a Clow card!" I yell. She halts suddenly.

"Syaoran?" She gives me a hopeful look. "Do you remember? Do you remember the Clow cards? MeiLin, Sakura, the adventures?"

"No...NO!" I scream in pain as the memories come flooding back like a river. I grasp my head in pain as I recall the past events of my past life of six years. "Sa...Sakura..."

"That's right Syaoran, go to her! Help her, she needs you!" Tomoyo yells happily. As I bound out the door She throws something to me. "Take this!"

"Thanks!" I thank her and leave. While running I open the package. There is a note in it. It reads: Syaoran Li, this is for you. Sakura will need your help, and I'm sure you'll need this. Sincerely Tomoyo & Eriol. I pull out the sword. 'My sword...my outfit?' I remember back during our old card captor days that Tomoyo would always make Sakura's outfits. 'She made this for me?' Without another thought I stop, duck behind a tree and change. After I finish I run, hoping to catch Sakura. 'I'm coming Sakura!'

POV SWITCH (SAKURA) 

"Kero, where is it? I don't see anything." I look around the plaza. "Are you sure it was here?"

"Well, she said where the living lay or was it where the dead lay?" Kero scratches his head. 

"It was where the living lay Kero." I answer. "So, where is it or she or whatever the hell that card's gender is!"

Suddenly a hot gust of wind shoos past. "K...Kero?"

"Get ready Sakura!" He says.

Suddenly a huge fireball is hurled at us. Luckily I dodge it in time but Kero isn't as fortunate. "KERO!"

"Sakura! You have to defeat the card!" He yells as he's sucked up by the card's hand.

"But Kero, wha...what do I do? What do I use?" I panic while trying to save him.

"You're the card captor Sakura!" He says. "There's nothing more I can tell you! You must figure it out for yourself!" 

Then like that he disappears. "KEROOOOOOOO!"

"Dear child, do give up please. This is pointless." The card says. "Here, shall we make a deal? I'll let your little friend go if you give up."

"I...I guess..."

"SAKURA NOOOOO!" 

I spin around. "Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura, I remember. You are never to give up the Clow key wand!" He yells.

"I...I wasn't going to." I say. 'No...he's back. I should happy but I am not. You're so mean Syaoran.' 

"Then what would you call that?" He yells louder than before.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shout back. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't know me Syaoran Li, you don't know anything! LEAVE! I don't need YOUR help to capture the Clow card!"

"What kind of show was that then?" His tone becomes dangerous. "YOU should leave...no one needs you, I don't need you."

"Syaoran..." My eyes tear at his harsh words. I become angry and raise my wand. "NO! YOU LEAVE! LEAVE NOW OR YOU'LL PAY!"

"COME ON THEN SAKURA!" He lunges at me, sword pointing towards my chest.

"FINE!" I yell and charge at him, my wand a block to his deadly sword. 'This is so fun; I can't believe how good this feels. Haha! Wait! What am I thinking? This is Syaoran, the only man I've ever loved! Sakura stop this!' Even though my head is shouting such, I continue my assault. 

"STOP!"

"Huh?" Syaoran, the card, and I look over at the voice.

"Eriol?" I say. 

"Stop this Sakura, Syaoran. This isn't you. This is the cards work. The card is making you hate each other." Eriol says. "Now defeat the card. Defeat it now!"

"NO!"

I turn back to the card, which has begun to glow brightly. "What's happening?"

"PLASMATIC FUSION!"

"Watch out!" I scream as I throw Syaoran out of the way. "AHHHHHHH!" I grasp my side as I realize that I've been hit. Picking up my head I notice the crimson liquid that is flowing from my wound. "Ouch..."

"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran looks at me. "You didn't have to do that. Really, you shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah." I stand up even though the pain is killing me. I point my wand at the card. "Stop this right now! I will not allow you to harm any of my friends!"

"Little girl, I fear that you are to brave, but, I shall fix that." The card smiles and raises her hand. "PLASMA FIREBALL!"

I watch as the fireball heads towards me. Suddenly a flash of someone flies past and knocks me over. "AHHHHH!"

"TOMOYO!"

I blink my eyes and focus them. I see Eriol running to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, my best friend..."

"Tomoyo, wake up...please wake up." Eriol says while patting her face lightly. "Sakura, Syaoran, she's...she's gone."

"No....NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cry madly. I abruptly face the card. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I I'LL NOT ALLOW ANYMORE! WIND, WATER, RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

I watch from my eyes as Syaoran jumps out, holding his sword in front of him. "FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT, RELEASE THE LIGHT! LIGHTNING!"

"Foolish children!" The card laughs menacingly. "If one of you will fight me, I'll be willing to be fair."

"I'll fight you!" Syaoran says.

"Wind, water, return to your power confined!" I face Syaoran as if he's craving death. "No...you can't. What if you get hurt? No, it's a trick! You don't have to do this. There has to be another way!"

His eyes glaze over with an unknown emotion. "Sakura, don't worry. Let me do this."

"But..."

"Please." He smiles warmly. I finally nod. "Arigato."

I watch silently as they battle, making sure to watch for cheating. It looks as though Syaoran has won when the DarkPlasma card pulls out a flaming sword. "SYAORAN!" I yell too late. Horror etches my features as the sword plunges into his right shoulder. I see him fall to the floor, pain covering his face. "Syaoran..." I cradle his head in my lap.

"Sakura I...I'm not sure if I'll make it through this so...I'd like to let you know now that...that..."

"That what?" I plead with him.

"That I..." His eyes close.

"No..." I shake him a little. "No...this isn't happening!"

"It was fate dear." The card chuckles evilly.

"How dare you." My voice shakes momentarily. "I will destroy you. I will avenge you for their deaths, for the death of my best friend and for the death of the only person I've ever really loved!"

"*Yawn* Yes, can we proceed?" The card makes a bored gesture. 

"Your call." I plant my feet firmly on the ground. All my anger from losing the ones I love wells up inside me, giving me more power. 'This is for you Tomoyo & Syaoran!' I raise my wand. "MIRROR CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

"What?" The card looks dumbfounded when a mirror image of her stands in front of her. I take this as my chance to use the change card. "CHANGE CARD, RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

The card switches from DarkPlasma to the regular Plasma card. "Change card return to your power confined! Now, Mirror Card..."

"Not this time child!" The mirror card (AN: actually the DarkPlamsa card) charges at me, digging her twelve inch nails into my shoulder like she did to Syaoran. "No..." I wince as I drop to my knees in front of her, my wand thrown many feet away. She looks at me and laughs.

"How pitiful...guess your little trick didn't work. Well, don't feel so bad, you'll join your friends soon." She raises her nails, aiming them at my heart. I make no attempt to fight anymore. "Syaoran, I will join you soon.' I smile breezily, waiting for death to embrace me.

"HAIYA!" (AN: I don't know how you spell that either)

"ARGH!"

I open my eyes and see the DarkPlasma card lying on the floor about 20 yards away from me. "Sakura..." A weak voice catches my attention.

"You...you're alive?" I limp over to him. "Thank god you're alive!"

"Sakura, I want to tell you that..." He begins.

I gently place a finger over his lips. "I'm afraid it will have to wait." I point to the card which is standing, glowing with flames swirling around her. "We have to defeat this card first."

"Right." We stand and face the card.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR FOILING MY PLANS YOU PITIFUL CARD CAPTORS!" The card screams cynically. "THIS IS IT! I HOPE YOU SAID YOUR PRAYERS!"

"NOW SAKURA!" He shouts grabbing my hand, which holds the wand. 

"GOT IT!" I say. "WIND, WATER CARDS! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

"FORCE KNOW MY PLIGHT, RELEASE THE LIGHT! LIGHTNING!" He says.

"What's this?!" The card watches as the water and wind begins to put out the flames around her. "NOOOOOO! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

"SYAORAN!" I shout to him. "I THINK WE NEED TO ENFORCE IT MORE! I THINK IT WILL TAKE UP ALL OUR ENERGY!"

"Sakura...the hope card." He whispers. 

"No...it's too dangerous." I shake my head. 

"It's the only way." He says. "If we make it out of this, remind me that we definitely need to talk."

"Sure." I reply with a small smile. "HOPE CARD! RELEASE AND DISPEL!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The card lets out an anguished scream as she explodes, sending a gust of water, wind, and lightning at us. 

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!"

"SYAORAN!"

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER (More like five minutes later...hehe...^.^)

'Oh...my head.' With throbbing fingers I reach up and run my temples. Taking in my surroundings I question where I am. "Ok...where am I?" As I look around I spot Syaoran laying not to far way from me as well as Eriol and Tomoyo. "But how?" Suddenly it hits me. 'The Clow card!' I jump up and run over to Eriol and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, Eriol!"

"Oh gee Sakura, give me a bigger migraine why don't you." Tomoyo groans.

"Yeah Sakura, No need to scream." Eriol sits up.

"You're alive...YOU'RE ALIVE!" I grab them both in a hug.

"Well, duh." Tomoyo says. "We both just had a temporary memory loss."

"Sakura..."

I slowly turn around and come face to face with Syaoran who is standing there, a small grin on his face. "I...I thank you Syaoran-kun. Without your help I could not have defeated the plasma card. Arigato." 

"It's not over just yet Sakura. Better seal those cards."

"KERO!" I say happily then turn to the cards. "Right. MIRROR CARD, HOPE CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!"

Then the celebration begins. I sit down and watch as Tomoyo jumps on Eriol, grabbing him in a fierce hug. Kero begins eating the cake I had packed. I am the only one aside from Syaoran who is sitting on the floor just enjoying the peace. "Hey Syaoran...glad you came back." I say.

"I'm glad to be back." He says.

TWO DAYS LATER...

"So you'll make sure to visit me again?"

"Yes Sakura."

"Thanks. Well, go on Kero. Don't forget to visit." I laugh.

"GOODBYE!" Kero yells and is gone.

"Well Sakura, it's getting late and Eriol and I are supposed to catch the next showing of Moulin Rouge so we'll see you later." Tomoyo says.

"Yeah, ok. Bye." I wave them off and head to the tree. My favorite tree. 'So, you've won again Sakura. You've saved the world. So why are you still unhappy?' I sigh and rest my head on the tree. "Why am I unhappy?" I say aloud. "I should be rejoicing."

"Well, you're not the only one with that question."

"Syaoran? Oh, uh...please do sit down." I motion to the empty spot beside me. "So, I remember you saying you wanted to talk."

"Yeah." He stares at the cherry blossoms, which have started falling. "I wonder if you can help me. You see, there is this girl I am in love with and she doesn't know. Would you happen to know how I could make her notice?"

"I uh...I..." I feel my guts twisting in my body. "Maybe you should show her, or give her something, or tell her before it's too late."

"Do you think she would mind?" He leans over slightly. "She wouldn't be angry at my sudden forwardness would she?"

I look sullenly at him. "I think she shouldn't be because then she'd realize how lucky she is to have someone like you finally love her, Syaoran-kun."

"I'll bet that's true, but I wish she'd realize that I've always loved her." He smiles. "Sakura I..."

"There is no need for words. I understand that you've made your point." I stand to leave. "I will go now Syaoran-kun."

"Before you go, do you think she'd ever realize that the reason I love her is because she's been my friend, loved me even when I was mean to her, and because she's sacrificed herself to save earth?" He whispers softly. "Do you think she'd ever realize that she is Sakura Kinomoto?"

I turn around, eyes watering. "Do you mean that?"

"Every word of it." He walks to me and embraces me. "I've been waiting to tell you that for so long Sakura-Chan. I really do love you."

"I...I really do love you too." I cry onto his shoulder. "Promise me that you'll stay with me?"

"Forever." He says and kisses me. As we pull apart he looks me straight in the eye, his sparkling and shining. "And you know why?"

"Hm?" I look at him.

"Because you taught me to never give up." He says. "And for that I owe you more than I ever could."

"Arigato Syaoran-kun." I smile as I give him one more kiss. "Aishiteru,"

"Aishiteru My Sakura-Chan."

There is a light that never goes out

There is a light that never goes out

There is a light that never goes out....

"Well, hope you liked it and please R&R, and maybe hopefully i'll have a sequel :)

~Samenia~


End file.
